


To claim what no man could conquer

by somali77



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drag, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Makeup, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: Ken puts on a wig ... Yohji admires both women and determination





	To claim what no man could conquer

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge theme: "crossdressing"

~

„You´re SO good at this“, Yohji marvels, head propped up by his hand.

„Uh, shut up“, Ken is buisy applying eyeliner to his lower lid, gaze focused on the little magnifying mirror in front of him.

„No, seriously. You´re so good“, long, nimble fingers find the wig and toy around with it. It´s not a good wig, nor a very spectacular one: brunette, bob cut, kinda dull. Still, there´s the thrill of the taboo that comes with it.

„Did you ever think about ... you know. Doing this more professionally?“, Yohji craves a smoke but knows that Ken will probably bitch about it if he lights one up in here.

Ken sets the pen down to stare at him.  
There´s something unsettling about his appearance: wig net pressing the hair down, pinned into place with bobby pins, face full of make up and contouring, eyes painted half way with eye shaddow, eyeliner, mascara - the whole nine yards. He looks like a different person. A person that makes Yohjis palms sweat a little bit.

„Kudoh“, the person says pointedly, „I don´t know if you´ve missed it but: This is my literal job. I´m disguising myself as a woman for infiltration purposes - How much more professional can it get?“

„Yeah – sorry. I mean, did you ever think about doing something more, you know.“, he swallows, gesturing with both hands, „In the entertainment- business...? Instead of. Well. In the lethal one?“

Kens expression changes.  
His face goes soft. He looks strangely baffled.

„You mean", he squints, „ … doing drag?“

For a moment there are scenes from a show flashing through Yohji´s mind, a show he´s seen drunk and alone at night when he´s been zapping through channels. A show with big hair and big jewelry, lots of glitter and spectacular clothes:

„Yeah man! Exactly that! That´s what I meant!“, he´s all excited now:  
„You´re skilled at this, I mean, look at you! And you do it quite often, which isn´t what someone would expect from a guy who introduces himself as the soccer dude?“

Ken looks doubtful, but also a little intrigued. Yohji thinks he´s bad at guessing men, so he just offers what he´s got:

„Look, you don´t hate it, do you? Please don´t tell me you´re secretly dying inside, every time you have to doll yourself up like this?“

Ken leans back. There´s a coy little smile in the corner of his mouth and he drops his gaze:  
„Nah“, he admits, soft and charming and shrugs his shoulder,  
„I don´t mind, actually. It´s kinda fun!“

„See, that´s what I´m talking about! You´re having fun! Which is ... great, isn´t it? I mean, I couldn´t imagine going through all of this, it looks seriously taxing – it´s also making me question my sexuality in the weirest ways -“

Ken- or whoever his drag persona is- answers with a short, throaty laugh,  
„Oh, come on now, shut up!“

„But-... yeah, what I´m saying is-... did you ever think about doing this more? I mean, if it makes you feel happy? It could be a hobby, right? And you´d keep a low profile at the same time because noone would ever know what your real face looks like?“

Ken fidgets with a big powder brush and looks thoughtful.

„I don´t know...“, he starts, „I´m at such a low level, you know? This is such a shitty wig... I don´t have anything flashy either. Most drag queens have huge personalities, and they are incredibly skilled. I could never-... I wouldn´t dare-... I mean, compared to that, I´m … I´m nothing. I´m just embarassing myself. I´m just a bloody amateur.“, he snorts, „Literally.“

They are silent together for a moment.  
Then Yohji shrugs.

„Well, everyone´s starting somewhere?“, he offers, „Come on“, a gives his coworker a little nudge to the side, „What would be your drag name? Cat in russian? Because of our code names?“

„Koshka“, Ken grins, suddenly in for the game, „Koshka...? Man, I´m too unimaginative to even think of a surname...“

„Isn´t it usually something indecent? Like a play on words that´s super sexual?“

„Yeah“, Ken laughs.  
It´s a happy, little laugh, Yohji thinks. Genuine.

„Koshka McDick!“, he offers out of the blue.

Ken laughs more:  
„You´re so stupid!“

„Koshka … Anastasia Cockovic!“

And that´s it: Ken bursts out in delighted laughter and can´t seem to stop.  
He doubles over, wheezing.

„You´re making me ruin my makeup!“, he cries, dabbing at his eyes with a cotton swab and Yohji just sits there, leaning back, feeling his grin spread.

He can´t bring himself to feel sorry for it.  
In fact, he´s a little proud.

„Sounds like a lady I would die to bang.“, he just adds nonchalantly, and Ken´s gasping, holding his sides, „Stop it!“, he wheezes, but Yohji doesn´t want to.  
This is fun.

„To be honest, she sounds like she could kill me while we´re at it, too...! Ah well. I´ve always said I wanted to die in a beautiful woman´s arms, right? I mean, she could probably crush me with her thights? Or sit on my face and suffocate me while I eat her out... or ride me and make me cum so much that I´m having a heart attack?“

„Shut up!“, Ken squeals, red eared and scandalized but with a happy glow in his gaze, and Yohji´s still far from stopping:

„Great ways to go, I say. I´m up for it! I´d totally take this fine Siberian lady out to have tea sometime. Try my luck!“

„Yeah, you´ll need luck!“, Ken promises, regaining some composure, „She´s a very picky lady, Kudoh! From a noble family! Old money!“

„Well ... maybe she´s too upscale for me but … I´d still try! Bet she gets lonely sometimes too, being so far away from home.“

They´re falling silent again. It´s getting weirdly meaningful and a little awkward.  
Yohji stands up abruptly:

„But first!“, he declares, „You should invest in a decent wig! I kinda know this one hair dresser chick, bet she knows where to get the good ones? Dark brown, lush natural curls I´d say? And some jewelry. Fur, I mean“, he eyes Ken, nodding to himself, „Yeah, definitely so much lush faux fur. And a gorgeous dress. And heels. Damn.“

There´s a playful sparkle in Ken´s eyes when he dares meeting them again.

„You´re-...“, Ken starts and then suddenly doesn´t continue. He swallows, averting his eyes instead.

„I aprecciate you trying to cheer me up, but-... we can´t possibly-...“, he´s drawing a deep breath, lowering his voice, „Aya would be so pissed. So, so pissed. Omi´d probably write some unfavourable reports to Persia about it. They´ll just ... say I´m nuts ... Don´t they already?“

„Well ... Aya´s pissed anyway“, Yohji shrugs, „And Omi will just be jealous. He doesn´t care. I mean, look what the boy´s wearing: he doesn´t care. And I don´t care! I´ll buy him a wig, too!“

Ken snorts and laughs and snorts and laughs again.  
He sounds like a little pig. Or like one of those dogs who snort in such a cute way every time they´re trying to sniff at something.

When Yohji closes the door behind him to finally have his smoke, he thinks it´s one of the happiest sounds he has heard in a long time.

He just wishes he could hear it some more.

~


End file.
